


Glitter, Makeup, and Paint

by waffleironman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, daddy!stylinson, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffleironman/pseuds/waffleironman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, at 2 o'clock in the morning, I end up writing some Daddy!Stylinson. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter, Makeup, and Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from. I just know, if there's one thing little girls like, it's makeovers. This idea was haunting me. -It's short, fluffy and basically pointless. Just some cute daddies.

"I'm home!" Harry called out, as he sat some groceries on the counter in the kitchen. "Louis? Chloe?" He sighed when there was still no answer. He didn't worry about it, because, he knew something that could get an answer.  "I've got ice cream!"

Not ten seconds later, Louis was turning the corner, entering the kitchen. "Harry!" He greeted his husband excitedly.

"Papa!" Chloe, their four year old daughter, yelled, throwing her hands up, smiling widely as Louis carried her. 

Harry turned to see the pair, covered in glitter, makeup, and what looked to be paint. Louis had three bows in the front of his hair and a tiara set on top his head. He and Chloe both had make-up all over their faces; the lipstick shades were different, however. Chloe's being a bright red, while Louis was wearing a light pink. Either way, the lipstick was across their mouths, sloppily, the job clearly done by a four year old.

"Oh my," Harry smiled, looking at Louis, then to Chloe. "What did you guys do while I was gone?"

"We played makeup!" Chloe said, happily. "Doesn't daddy look pretty?"

"Yeah, Chloe! Daddy looks really…pretty." Harry fought a laugh as he gazed in Louis' direction. "Where'd you get all the makeup anyway?"

"Daddy bought some." She smiled. 

"She wanted some, and I figured, what does it hurt?" Louis shrugged. "Plus, we had a very exciting time, what with the makeup, arts and crafts, then a tea party,"

"And the hair." Chloe added, pointing to the bows in Louis' hair. "Daddy did my hair!" she pointed out; her hair was half up, tied in the back with a big bow. "So, we both look pretty."

"Yes, you do." Harry nodded, chuckling lightly. "Did you guys paint as well?"

Chloe nodded, her curly hair was bouncing as smiled.

"Our daughter here is an artist, Harry." Louis smiled, "right, Chloe?"

She nodded again, "I'll show you the picture I painted!" she told Harry, excitedly. "After ice cream!"

"You did say "ice cream" in front of a child. That's like saying ice cream in front of Niall. Or really, just "food" I suppose would do it for him. Anyway, you cannot back out now. “Louis said, seriously.”So! Ice cream! I want chocolate!"

"Me too!" Chloe shouted, happily. "Oh, and then we can do Papa's hair and makeup."

"That's a great idea, Chloe." Louis smirked. "Shall we use the pixie dust as well?"

"Pixie dust?" Harry questioned, unreasonably a tad scared.

"The glitter we bought," Louis explained.

"Like in Peter Pan!" Chloe smiled brightly,

"Oh. Oh, okay. So will I fly then?" Harry asked his daughter, as he put various items away.

"No," she said sadly. "Daddy said the atmosphere isn't right, because the movie came out so long ago. The air has changed since then." she sighed, before adding; "-Maybe one day though." and then she sounded so incredibly like Louis, it was nearly odd. 

Harry smiled lightly, finding it so hard not to. Mostly because of the fact he could just see _so much_ of Louis in Chloe. She may have Harry's curls, and eyes, but god, she got Louis' personality.  -Though, his smile was also caused by his four year old daughter saying "atmosphere" almost perfectly. "Well, sweetheart, you can always use your imagination."

"Yeah, imagination is brilliant." Louis said, sitting Chloe down on one of the stools in front of the counter. "However, when it comes to ice cream, I prefer reality." he walked to the freezer, and took out the ice cream that Harry had just put away. As he closed the freezer, he kissed Harry on the cheek quickly. "Missed you," he said to Harry. 

"I was gone for like, three hours." Harry smiled at Louis.

"Three hours too long." He kissed Harry lightly.

Chloe covered her eyes quickly. "Eww!"

Harry chuckled, "She reacts like Niall."

"At least she isn't lecturing us on PDA, like Liam." Louis added.

"Are you done?" Chloe asked, Louis leaned over the counter and removed her hands from her eyes.

"Peek-a-boo!" he smiled, and placed a bowl of ice cream in front of her, she smiled widely, forgetting the comment about peek-a-boo being for babies, and she is _not_  a baby, that she was going to make. "Yes, we're done."

"Louis, you've got lipstick on my face!" Harry turned to his husband, after seeing his own reflection in the microwave.

Louis just held back a laugh the best he could, "Oh, Harry. Sorry. I forgot it was on." he giggled. "I think it's your color, though."

"Louis!"

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, Harry." Louis flipped his hair dramatically, causing the tiara to nearly fall off.

Harry laughed and shook his head. He tried to figure out what he did to get here. To deserve any of this. How he had gotten so lucky.  
Instead of finding an answer, he gave up, knowing he'd never know.  
Instead, he dove into a bowl of ice cream, and chatted cheerily with his family before getting a makeover.


End file.
